I'll Rise
by caitewarren
Summary: Noatak is found by a young tribal girl barely alive deep in the forrest. Instantly taking a liking to him she invites him to join their small village. It's here he learns the ancient ways of the village and begins his quest for equality


The sun rested on the top of the moutains, just a silver. In a clearing deep in the woods lay a bunch of small mud-brick houses, home to almost eighty villagers. All descandants of the First Movement, the peoples who moved away from the North Pole. These peoples had began to experitment in the darker elements of Waterbending and were expelled away from the tribe. About a hundred of them left in search of a new home, settling along an uncharted island making it their own home. Now about three hundred years later, it's dark tradiations are being carried along by a select few groups of people. Myself, included. I sat outside of my home, perched on an old log mindlessly using my waterbending to create figures and forms in the mud. "Aviva?" Jaia an elderly woman with wild curly grey hair and a wide brown eyes emerges out of our home. Jaia was my mother's midwife, appointed my nurse and unofficily my best friend. After my mother's death I'd find myself many a times seeking comfort in her old raspy voice and warm wrinkled skin. She frowned upon seeing me and raised one of her thick eyebrows. "Why is it that you always rise with the sun Little Waterbender?" she questions. I shrug. No matter how tired I was or how much I willed myself to stay asleep once the sun was rising I could no longer be asleep. As if my body was somehow on a clock that would wake itself up once the sun was up. I didn't mind it as much as I used to. Jaia places a hand on her plump body, starring over at my dirited clothing. I'd forgotten to wash them on the last rinse them yesterday. I felt my cheeks grow hot under her intense glare. She heaves in a deep breathe, "you are the Cheif''s daughter Aviva, I don't know how much I can stress to you that your appearance matters," she shakes her head, "your mother spent hours upon hours wadding in that pond just up the road making sure she looked beautiful and she was beautiful," Jaia walks towards me and tisks, "if you just washed yourself once you'd be just as beautiful Little Waterbender." She smiled at me before grabbing my filfthy hands and giving them a very tight squeeze before jerking her head in the direction of the pond. I stood careful to step over one of my drawings and padded along the road barefooted into road. The leaves crunched heavily under my feet and each time I stopped and waited to see if I'd woken any of my slumbering neighbors, but there was no sign of anyone waking. Every five steps I'd take, I'd wheel my head around to catch a glimpse of Jaia standing at the foot of the path with an smirk upon her wrinkled face. The pond was named after my mother, Zara's pond. My father, Cheif Razan forbid anyone aside from his family to bath in the pond. He was fearful my mother would reach accross the barrier between our world and spirit world and kill him if her beloved pond was to be dirtied. I stood over the pond and starred for a long time at my reflection. My hair unlike Jaia's was pin straight and fell to just past my shoulders. It was a reddish brown in coloring, auburn Jaia called it. She told me my mother used to have the same exact coloring. It was matted in dirt making it truly hard to tell it's coloring. My eyes were greenish blue, truly a mix of my parents coloring and my skin tone was light. Taking a short nervous breathe in and out, I disgarded my clothing and took my first step into the cold water, sinking into it. When I resurfaced I realized to my horror I wasn't alone. A body of a man sat slouched agaisnt a tree, I watched for a moment to see if there was any movements. His chest rose and fell slightly indicating life. Crossing one arm accross my chest, I used my other to bend the water into a whip and used it to strike the slumbering man. Weakly his blue eyes opened and his mouth fell. "Who are you?" I demand. The man's eyelids fall down leaving his eyes only half-open. I stared longer at him. There was an unruly beaird on his chin, and a bunch of open wounds alongside his arms and legs. His shirt was ripped in half and she could count all of the ribs on his chest. I leaped up from the pond, quickly redressing and walked towards him. I knelt beside him and listened to his haggard breathing for a moment before guilt settled in. Jaia was one the last healer after a wicked sickness took almost half of our village. There just wasn't enough healers to keep with the sick and our numbers dwinddled greatly. It was during this great sickness that my mother lost her own life. I was too young to remember it, but those who did always spoke of it at festivals and how we must kept it from happening ever again. "I'm going to heal you." I told the man. He didn't make any acknowledgement of hearing me at all, but I'd figure he wouldn't oppose to it. It took longer than usual for the familial healing sensation to happen, it meant he was on the brink of death. He was young in his twenties at the very least. He'd be a good warrior after being nursed back to health I'd theorized. The village was always looking for more warriors to hunt for food. Suddenly he gasped, coughing loudly. I placed my arm around his back and cringed at the feeling of his ribs. He was much too thin. I held him tight until his coughing fit ended. "Thank you." He mumbles softly before falling limp into my arms. Legend Of Korra "His sickness is one not of the healing kind," Jaia explains. The man was now sprawled out upon my bed. The dirt had been cleaned off his face and his features were truly showing had managed to get him to eat a little bit of food and drink some water before he fall asleep once again. Jaia said this man had been through a lot and to let him rest. "Do you think he could stay here? In the village?" I question. Jaia stares at me for a long time, "he is a handsome young man most likely with a wife and perhaps a family looking for him. I think he is just a little bit lost Little Waterbender," and at my face she added, "you must speak with your father before you invite him to stay and then when he wakes you may ask him." My father was one of the youngest Cheifs in our history. His father my grandfather passed away when my father was just ten. Thirty five years of being Cheif had made him a hard man. One who made decisions with very long thinking and once his mind was set there was no changing it. He was an unforgiving man too. Once there were talks of having him overthrwon for being too young, those people who talked were punished in the "dark ways". The "dark ways" were an Ancient Practice one my father wouldn't teach me. Said it was meant for those who are becomming Cheif and despite being his only child I was a girl and no girl was to be ever taught in this way. He said whomever I married would become Cheif and he would teach them in the ancient ways.  
**Author's Note:I apologize for the no spacing thing, but I wrote it on Notepad,sincerly sorry. I know it annoys me when I read stuff like this but I hope you still leave me a review. Do you think it's worth continuing?**


End file.
